


you are mine, i am yours

by maiselocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Prefects, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Reader-Insert, Teenage Tom Riddle, but what else do you expect from tom riddle, it's a little toxic, steamy but no smut, this is hot, tom riddle is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: in which tom riddle finds himself bizarrely falling for another student and decides to act on it.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	you are mine, i am yours

**Author's Note:**

> obviously normal warnings come with tom riddle in that he's possessive and manipulative but this isn't really a dark story. y/n isn't used in this story and there's not a lot of pronouns or identification of gender except for one "her" and a "good girl"

“He’s staring at you again.” 

Your eyes floated from your plate and to your friend on the other side of the table. “Who?” You mumbled around a mouth full of food.

“Tom! Tom Riddle. This is the third time in two days he’s been staring at you from across the hall,” she exclaimed. “It’s weird.” 

It was only then did you feel the extreme stare of the Slytherin prefect sitting two rows away from your own table. You craned your neck just enough to see him out of the corner of your eye and just as soon as you did, he turned and took a bite of his bread. 

“Why is he staring at me? Of all people?” You thought out loud. 

Your friend shrugged her shoulders. “He’s been doing stuff like that since you were partnered together in Slughorn’s. I guess he’s surprised someone is as good at potions as he is,” she paused for a moment. “Maybe he likes you.” 

“You’re funny. Really. Tom Riddle doesn’t like me. As far as I’m concerned, he only likes himself.” You stood from the table, having finished lunch, and picked up your astronomy textbook. “I’d rather be crucio-ed than have Tom Riddle as my admirer.” 

A bell chimed across the school, signaling the beginning of next class. As you were halfway out of the Great Hall, Tom’s eyes followed you out of the door until he couldn’t see you anymore. Next to him, Abraxas Malfoy chuckled. Tom’s dark eyes bored into his. 

“What? I just find your crush on that halfblood Ravenclaw funny. Wouldn’t expect you to stoop that low, Mr. Heir of Slytherin,” Abraxas said, voice wavering just slightly. 

Tom’s hand flew to Abraxas’s wrist underneath the table and tightened dangerously so. “Don’t speak bad about her. You’ll regret it.” 

Abraxas nodded quickly. “Yes, my Lord,” he stuttered out. Tom dropped his wrist and stood from the table. He made his way up to his Divination class, one he severely hated, and tried to push out the thoughts of you that kept invading his mind. 

Astronomy class was nice but the normal teacher had been replaced for the day due to a nasty case of Dragon Pox. Alone at the front of the classroom and incredibly bored, you allowed yourself a minute of rest. It didn’t work out for long though as your mind kept flashing back to Tom.  
He had never once spoken to you unless absolutely necessary nor had he made any move to glance your way. That was until Headmaster Dippet decided he wanted to promote house unity and asked teachers to partner students from different houses together. And so in N.E.W.T. potions, Professor Slughorn placed Tom Riddle and yourself and the two of you won your own vials of Felix Felicis. 

Thus began this newfound wave of attention from the last descendant of the Gaunt family. It was an objective fact that he was attractive. Everyone positively swooned over him. It confused you though because wasn’t the entire Gaunt line a product of incest? 

The rest of the day went by uneventfully save for another feeling of being watched while walking through the dungeons around the Slytherin common room. Tom wasn’t present at dinner but after checking the prefect schedule for the night, your shift had changed and now you were patrolling with Tom. 

You stared at the shiny prefect badge placed on your uniform and wondered why, when you had never been paired with him before, you were suddenly expected to spend a good portion of the night with him. Alone. Tom was known for being persuasive, if a little manipulative, and you figured this had to be his doing. The head boy was one of his Slytherin pals. 

The loud bell chimed once more and every student was expected to be in their common room. Tom was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall where prefects normally meet and then split to go on their respective ways. You began to walk away and down the hallway when you felt his presence behind you. 

“Are you leaving for our shift without me?” He asked as he fell into line beside you. The height difference made you feel small but you tried to push the feeling down and get the shift over with as quickly as possible. 

“No. You weren’t there. I figured you might not have been coming,” you answered. He looked down for a second and back up. 

“Of course I was coming,” he said. “A meeting ran over.” 

You looked at him for the first time in the short time you’d been walking together. “What kind of meeting?” 

He looked down at you, his eyes holding more emotion than his stone-cold expression did. If it weren’t so dim in the hallways, you might’ve been able to truly read him. “Nothing important.” You didn’t believe him. And he knew you didn’t believe him either. But it didn’t matter.  
For a few minutes, it was silent again. You caught a couple making out under a darkened set of stairs, took some points away Ravenclaw and sent them back to their common rooms. 

Tom was obviously deep in thought and you didn’t want to interrupt him. He was intimidating, taller, had a sharp tongue. You weren’t sure what he’d do. The silence eventually became awkward and you desperately hoped he’d do something about it. 

He stopped walking abruptly, right outside the door to an empty classroom. “I think there’s people in here,” he whispered to the point where you could hardly hear him. You stood next to him as he pushed open the door. 

Within seconds, you realized nobody was in the classroom and you were pushed against the door with Tom’s hands resting on either side of your head. He leaned in close. 

“What have you done to me? Love potion?” He asked menacingly. 

Your eyes widened. “I didn’t do anything!” You exclaimed. 

“Then why do I keep staring at you? Why do I find you so irresistible? Why have you taken up every free spot in my mind?” He moved in closer. “Why is it that whenever I see you with another man, I want to kill him?” 

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t do anything,” you said in a quiet voice. 

“Are you scared of me?” He asked. 

“Kinda hard not to be.” 

His lips twitched up in a smirk. The moonlight pouring in from the windows bathed him in an almost innocent-seeming glow but you knew different. There was a storm raging behind his eyes. There was menace, evil, darkness. You could read him so easily and you weren’t sure if anyone else could. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from his. 

After a beat of silence, he spoke up. “You’re mine.” 

“Do I have any say in the matter?” You asked. 

His hand fell to your waist, fingers wrapped around tightly. “You could but I know you don’t want to refuse. Your pupils are dilated, your heart is beating so quickly I can feel it, you're breathing heavy.”  
“I see through you, Tom. I know you’re not the person everyone thinks you are. I can read you,” you told him. 

He shook his head. “You don’t know me at all,” he said and then his lips crashed onto yours. It was hardly romantic but full of passion, of desire, of lust. Your arms flew to his neck as the kiss deepened. Only when he felt the need to breathe did he pull away. Your head fell back and rested against the door. 

His hand inched his way from your waist and his fingers danced around your collarbone before his hand situated itself just at the base of your throat. He didn’t squeeze, it just rested there. A sign of his power. 

“I’m not one to share,” he whispered when his head dipped to your ear. “You’re mine. If some lowlife boy dares to talk to you, I’ll ensure he won’t speak again. As much as you are mine, I am yours. Understood?” 

You nodded mutely. He smiled. 

“Good girl.” He trailed warm kisses from the base of your ear, up your neck, to your jawline, and finally, planted another kiss on your lips. This one was more tender and soft, well as soft as Tom Riddle could be. When he pulled away, a ghost of a genuine smile was on his face. “You’re beautiful in this light.” 

“Thank you,” you whispered. 

He shook his head. “Don’t thank me,” he said. “Come on, we have patrol to finish.” 

He pulled away and waited for you to rise from your spot on the door. His hand found its spot at your waist and the two of you left the empty classroom. His proximity to you was overwhelming but slightly comforting. Nothing would happen to you while you were with Tom Riddle. As incredibly weird as it was, you were his and he was yours. As you headed down stairs and hallways, he pulled you in closer and tightened his hold. His.


End file.
